The ViHe War
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: What if the League of Villains declared war on all pro heroes in Japan. Civilians have been evacuated so the whole country is a battleground. With the students recently becoming pro heroes, how will the events unfold for Class 1A. Will they triumph over the League of Villains or will they collapse and lose to Shigaraki and All for One. Read to find out character. Character death.
1. Introduction

**I decided I am going to need another long term story project. So I am making the ViHe story. So if you follow me and follow my finally completely story A Pair Social Experiment you will know what this is about. This isn't going to be a chapter this is actually going to explain a couple thing about this particular universe and it's parallels with the canon story and my other stories. I will be changing some things to make sense during the story. Also there will be telling the story that is leading up to the point. Anything I said in my previous story doesn't apply much in this one. I can dive right into the story next chapter.**

 **Everyone in Class 1A is aware of Midoriya's power and where he got it from.**

 **Everyone graduated U.A.**

 **Aizawa quit his job and opened his own agency for mainly his students.**

 **Aizawa refuses to admit he did this because he grew too attached to his students**

 **There are a few Class 1B students that work there as well. Kendo, Kuroiro, and Testutestu. Monama was offered a job but rejected.**

 **Class 1A and 1B work together in this agency called C1APH**

 **Endeavor works in the agency along with Hawks, Midnight, Present Mic, Vlad King, Recovery Girl, and All Might.**

 **Hastume Mei doesn't work there but helps with gear from time to time.**

 **Recovery Girl works at U.A. and C1APH.**

 **Bakugo is a bit mellow now and is better friends with Midoriya**

 **As far as dating goes, there a couple of students now pro heroes dating. I did a random team generator and got some messed up couples but I am going to roll with it. The couples will be listed at the bottom because they are relevant in the story. Also a story behind the couple will be made in this chapter as well.**

 **Shinsou does work in C1APH, his hero name is Persona Code**

 **Bakugo's hero name is Ground Zero**

 **Todoroki's hero name is Hi Kori(Japanese for Fire Ice)**

 **Iida's hero name is Ingenium**

 **The students live in the agency in dorms unless they have an alternative residence to live in. The pro heroes stay in the agency.**

 **Principal Nezu supports and pays for the agencies start-up**

 **C1APH works around Japan and sends Pro Heroes to different regions to help in different situations**

 **Bakugo is considered a controversial hero among society**

 **Tokoyami uses his sword now and works with Hawks a lot**

 **Todoroki is being forced to work with Endeavor**

 **Yayarozu is a model as a side job along with Ashido**

 **Shoji goes on daily patrols from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m.**

 **Midoriya and All Might still trains to control One for All**

 **Asui helps out Recovery Girl a lot at C1APH and U.A.**

 **Mineta and Sero are best friends.**

 **Kaminari manage to get mostly full control of his electricity, he still is perfecting his quirk.**

 **Hagakure sometimes works with Midnight.**

 **Mineta is less of a pervert now, doesn't mean he still isn't one he is just less of one.**

 **Jiro helps in a music program in the vicinity**

 **I also added a few OC's that will be introduced in the story later on**

 **All for One and Stain broke out of jail.**

 **The League of Villains have been inactive since they graduated.**

 **Other crime organizations have been building up.**

 **As rankings go for the new pro heroes. They established themselves in the hero world very well.**

 **Also in this universe, I am adding something special for quirks. It is called QuiX. This applies to anyone with a quirk and even quirkless people. In the event that a person has a strong emotion outburst, their quirk evolves into something new or get some new quirk boost. For example, if Aizawa was to have a QuiX his quirk would have a longer duration or even be able to enhance his physical capabilities. This is a completely random thing so you won't know what anyone's QuiX is. Even One for All can experience this.**

 **Okay here are the couples that are being displayed in this story as of the start. I had a couple more but I decided to shorten it down to make this more interesting.**

 **Hagakure and Shoji- This couple happened after a League of Villain attack in 2** **nd** **year of U.A. They were together and had to hide from a couple of villains. Shoji got one of his arms badly injured and Hagakure took care of him. They ended up getting lost for about a week. Shoji has been getting beaten badly throughout the week as they kept taking down villains from this Jungle Villain organization. Hagakure saved him from dying multiple times. After they were found Shoji had to spend a weekend in the hospital. Hagakure stayed there the entire time. She developed a fear of the forest after that experience. Hagakure and Shoji started hanging out with each other before Shoji asked out Hagakure. She obviously accepted his love. Hagakure is a bit clingy when he is around since she doesn't want to die again. Shoji is fine with her clinginess. Shoji and Hagakure are very open and happy about their relationship.**

 **Tokoyami and Jiro- This one happened more recently. They both loved this American band called Avenged Sevenfold. They both went to the concert without the other one knowing. They both ran into each other and enjoyed the concert together. They started talking to each other and hanging out doing a whole bunch of stuff like playing guitar, going to concerts, relaxing by the park. They did end up kissing one night which caused them to be awkward around each other for a little while. Dark shadow broke the tension and they started dating. They stayed inclusive about their relationship. So no one knows about it but those two and Dark Shadow. They also don't do any kind of PDA. Not for their relationship just because it was uncomfortable for them. There are small rumors being spread about Jiro dating someone but it hasn't been completely publicized on mainstream media. They did both agree if they were confronted with the question of whether they were dating they would come clean without hesitation.**

 **Asui and Ojiro-(Alright I am going to be real here, this one made me laugh so hard that I had to do it.) Ojiro had a huge crush on Asui. He kept to himself about it because he never really talked to her. On the other hand, Asui already knew about his crush on her. It was way too obvious to her. She confronted him about it and he did come clean. She told him that she will give him a chance. That was one of the best decisions of her life. They had a lot in common. Ojiro always carried Asui with his tail. They became a very cute couple and an iconic one in the Hero world. They are a very popular hero couple.**

 **Okay well if there are any concerns with this or want any more explanations about something leave it in the reviews or PM me and I will clear it up before the start of the story.**


	2. This Means War

**Welcome to the first chapter of the ViHe war. This is going to start as the last of the civilians get evacuated. Also all students are provided with weapons over using their quirks. A new gas called ProjectXe stops any quirk from being used for as long as it is in the air. It normally stays there for about 5 minutes so they have to heavily rely on firearms. They were equipped with AR-15s.**

"Come on come on." Bakugo guided some of the civilians to the final airplane. Asui was there helping him out. The city was overrun with Nomu destroy anything in their path. They didn't particularly aim for civilians they were just randomly attacking. No civilian casualties were reported. "Right this way mam" Asui was helping an elderly woman in the plane. They were in charge of making sure all the civilians make it out. "Is that the last of them?" Bakugo shouted at Asui. "Yeah that should be it." Bakugo let the piolet know he could take off. The plane took off very quickly as they flew off to safety in the grey sky. "Eraserhead, all the civilians are out the city." Asui croaked through her headset.

"Good come back to the agency we need some back-up." Aizawa was shooting down a couple of Nomu along with Endeavor and Midnight. The effects of ProjectXe was beginning to wear off but they still needed a bit of help. "Is any back-up coming?" Endeavor asked shooting down a Nomu. "I don't know." Aizawa attempted to use his quirk on one of the Nomu with a fire ability. It worked. "We have our quirks back." Aizawa hopped from the barricade they were behind and started taking down some of the Nomu with his quirk. Endeavor burned the Nomu to prevent them from coming back. Midnight put them to sleep letting Endeavor burn them to ashes. They repeated this for about 10 minutes until all of the Nomu was taken care of.

About a couple blocks away, Ojiro was fighting a couple of Nomu by himself. "How am I supposed to take all of them out?" Ojiro just decided to keep shooting at them from a safe distance. The Nomu caught on pretty quickly and charged at him. He sprinted out of the area while 3 Nomu were on his tail literally. He saw a silhouette a few yards away from him and called to it. "HEY!" Ojiro shouted. The silhouette turned out to by Aoyama finishing off a Nomu. Aoyama noticed the Nomu chasing Ojiro. Aoyama's laser has gotten a whole lot stronger during his time at U.A. He shot them down fairly quickly. Ojiro and Aoyama reunited. "Ojiro where to now?" Aoyama asked. "I think we should look out for anyone else and bring them to the agency." Ojiro replied. Aoyama nodded and they went looking for other pro heroes.

Ashido and Kaminari were surrounded by a large quantity of Nomu. "Dude how are we going to get out of this?" Kaminari shouted shocking a few of the Nomu. "I'm not sure they just keep coming and my acid is starting to hurt." Ashido complained. They were fighting Nomu after Nomu and they were on the verge of giving up. "Cover your ears." They heard a voice coming from on top of them. It was Jiro accompanied by Koda. Koda, Kaminari, and Ashido covered their ears as Jiro blasted a huge shockwave of sound. All the Nomu ran away. Another hero ran over when they heard the sound. "Is everyone okay?" Iida stopped at the group. "We are doing fine just a bit tired." Kaminari scratched his head laughing a bit. "Well in any event, we should try and get rid of any more Nomu in the area." Jiro inputted. "That wouldn't be very wise considering that Kaminari and Ashido aren't in a condition to continue fighting." Koda told Jiro. She rolled her eyes slightly to notice Kaminari staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" Jiro spoke up. "Oh sorry, just admiring your beauty." Ashido nudged his arm laughing as some of the rest of the members were. She dismissed his flirtatious attempt. "Is there anyone else around here?" Ashido asked. "Not as far as I know." Iida replied.

Mineta was running frantically away from the Nomu. He attempted to shot his gun but fell out his hands when he shot it. "AH! Help me!" Mineta kept running he tripped and fell over. "Help me!" When the final word slipped out him mouth a round of tape wrapped around his body and pulled him up. "Sero!" Mineta couldn't be happier to see his best friend. "Sup bro, I'm not alone." Sero pointed in a general direction. "Who?" Mineta replied. "Me you dip." Hagakure shouted sounding upset. In any event, Sero wrapped up the Nomu with his new stronger tape. They are all just sitting there and Hagakure took her shots. They were all gone. They also noticed Aoyama and Ojiro running in that general direction. Sero surprised them by using his tape to get them up there. "AH!" Aoyama and Ojiro both simultaneously shouted. They landed on top to see some of their allies. Relief filled the both of them.

Not too far away, Tokoyami, Shoji, and Hawks were battling about 5 Nomu. They were able to use their quirks since the ProjectXe wasn't super widespread. It stay in one particular area. Since they all could fly in some sort of fashion, they took advantage of that. Tokoyami and Hawks kept swooping down slashing the Nomu and flying back up. Shoji had to shoot at them to take them down. "Hey Tokoyami, how many have you taken down?" Hawks smiled at him. "I manage to take down 2 and Shoji is taking care of the remaining Nomu." Tokoyami flew back up. "Good that should be all of them. Where is your friend?" Hawks asked. "Right here." Shoji flew back up. "Well where to now?" Hawks asked. They then receive a transmission from Aizawa. "Anyone there?" "Yeah I hear you." Hawks replied. "Who is this and who is with you?" Aizawa asked. "This is Hawks, Tokoyami and Shoji are with me." Hawks said. "Good bring them back here. Most of the agencies heroes are here. With the exception of Asui, Bakugo, Yayarozu, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Uraraka." Aizawa responded. "Okay we will be there shorty." Hawks replied.

Kirishima and Uraraka were pinned down by a couple of Nomu. "We can't use our quirks and they are getting closer. These guns aren't keeping them away long enough." Kirishima warned Uraraka. "I know we need to get out of here." Uraraka said. Uraraka attempted to use her quirk on Kirishima. It failed completely. Uraraka got hit hard from one of the Nomu leaving her unconscious. Kirishima ran over and picked her up. He manage to find an opening and run away from them. They lead the Nomu back to the agency. Many of the pro heroes that made it back manage to help them. Uraraka was given to Recovery Girl for treatment.

Midoriya was running frantically from a horde of Nomu charging at him. "Oh man what do I do?" Midoriya wasn't comfortable using a gun so he decided to run. He couldn't use his quirk so he had to rely on his legs. "Oh man I don't want to die!" Midoriya shouted. He turned a corner to run into Bakugo and Asui. "Oh hey Deku watch where you're going!" Bakugo shouted. "Sorry, Kacchan but we need to move." He got up which resulted in him getting his hard by a Nomu. He got launched into another building. "Deku!" Bakugo and Asui shouted before turning their attention to the Nomus. Bakugo went to blow it up but his quirk was inactive. He was in midair and manage to grab his gun and shoot it down. "Damn it Deku! Shoot them don't run from them!" Bakugo internally shouted.

Asui went to help Midoriya before seeing Yayarozu in the distance. "Creati!" Froppy shouted. Creati looked over and started running towards them. Midoriya was bruised up badly. He had a huge laceration on his leg. Creati looked at his leg and attempted to help him. She made a bandage and wrapped it around his leg. "We need to get him back to the agency." Creati and Froppy grabbed him and help him walk. Bakugo finished up the rest of the Nomu so they could continue on.

Everyone that worked at the agency manage to make it back in one piece with minimal injuries. Midoriya was sent over to Recovery Girl which doesn't happen much anymore. The rest of the Pro Heroes that worked here came in little by little. By now, everyone finally was here. It was around 8 o' clock at night. Everyone was in their rooms evaluating and coping with the effects of the new war alone. Many of the students contemplated their own abilities from their performance during the surprise attack.

 ***Flashback***

 **Many of the pro heroes were out doing patrol. As the day was winding down say around 4-ish, Kurogiri opened a portal in the middle of a park. Shigaraki soon followed after him and they closed the portal. "Listen to all Pro Heroes and citizens alike. We are tired of people considering us as villains. We are just as heroic as the Pro Heroes. So as of now we declare war on these so called heroes.**

 **Nomu then started running out of a portal Kurogiri created. They started terrorizing the civilians and a lot of pro heroes came to hopefully stop it but they kept coming from every inch of the city. It was ordered that all civilians and unauthorized personal are to evacuate the country and go to another location.**

 **Many of the Class 1A and Class 1B students helped in the fight. They all separated to attempt to stop the attacks. This backfired with the ProjectXe was released on to the heroes. This also blinded them for a short amount of time. Leading to events they are dealing with now.**

Aizawa called all the pro heroes in the agency to the lounge. They all sat in a lounge near the middle of the agency. There was just silence as many of the pro heroes in this room didn't even tell their parents good-bye. Some are still distraught by the sheer force and the unpredictability of the war. Aizawa walked in with his head slightly bowed and stood in the middle of the room. Midoriya was able to make a speedy recovery and come in to hear what he had to say.

"I know what you all are thinking. And I don't blame you. We were hit by surprise by this declaration of war. I know you all didn't get a chance to say good-bye to anyone. Right now we can't focus on other things we need to be more focus on this war. Your families are being taken care of in an alternative location. This entire country is a battle ground and we are just one side. I want you all on your top performance. As a teacher, I am proud to see you all become pro heroes. I don't like saying this but I care about all of you that's why this organization exist. We have a job to do. We need to protect ourselves and the people we swore to protect. As of now, I want you all talking to each other and keeping your morale up. I am not going to lie to any of you, I don't know if everyone is going to make it out alive or even unscathed. I want you all to make it out and we will be receiving allies and reinforcements in a matter of days. So go off and have some sort of fun." Aizawa concluded his statement.

He left leaving everyone in their thoughts. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Ashido decided to take initiative and started a conversation with Yayarozu. "Hey Yaomomo, you having fun modeling?" Ashido smiled. This set off everyone starting to talk to each other. Koda smiled at Ashido which got him a smile back. The couples left and started having private conversations about the war.

Shoji was sitting down on one of the couches in the lounge thinking. Hagakure noticed Shoji by himself and walked over to him. "Hey baby, you want to talk?" Hagakure touched one of his arms. Her soft touch always amazed Shoji. "Um yeah I would like to discuss something with you." Shoji got up and walked out of the lounge with Hagakure holding his hand. They make it into a more secluded area in the facility. There was a couch large enough for the both of them. So they sat down. Hagakure put her head on his shoulder. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hagakure asked. "Are you going to be able to handle this war?" Shoji asked. This received a long pause before she could say anything. "Um what do you mean?" Hagakure struggled to get out. "Remember the Jungle Situation. I don't want you to feel traumatized like you did then. I love you okay and I want to be able to be with you for a long time." Shoji responded. Hagakure was always moved by his words. They made feel at ease when he talked. "Listen I am going to be fine. This time we have all our friends and old teachers to help us. It won't be like that." Hagakure happily replied. Shoji received a kiss on his cheek. Shoji used on of his hands to slightly make out with Hagakure. They both returned to the lounge holding hands and continued talking with everyone. They notice 2 people missing but they didn't mention it.

Those two were Tokoyami and Jiro. As Tokoyami was sitting down letting the conversation happen. He saw Jiro at the door moving her head towards it. So he got up and he walked out with her. They went to his room since it was closer and Jiro would never tell him this, but it was better than her room. "Jiro is there something you want to speak to me about?" Tokoyami asked as he closed the door. He turned around to be met with a hug from his musical queen. "I just need you right now." Jiro was blushing. "Why is that?" Tokoyami put his hands around her waist. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. "I don't want to lose you in this war. I don't want to die either. I want you to make me a promise." Jiro stopped when a tear fell from her eye. Dark Shadow came out and wiped the tear away. "What promise would you like me to make?" Tokoyami cuddled in between her cheek and shoulder. He enjoyed doing this and she didn't mind. "I want you to promise me to not make any stupid mistakes during this war. I want you to survive and I need you to survive. I want to have a future with you. Please don't leave me here with Kaminari." Jiro joked about the last part but was sincere about the other parts. "I won't I want to be with you as long as I can. I won't do anything without reason. I will always tell you of my actions first." Tokoyami kissed her on the lips. She never liked surprise kisses but she was only okay with it if it was from Tokoyami. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Jiro asked. "Of course." Tokoyami replied. "You know eventually you're going to have to reject Kaminari right?" Tokoyami bluntly stated. "I know but he needs his confidence now more than ever." Jiro removed her shirt since she never liked sleeping with a shirt on. Tokoyami doesn't the same thing and they climbed into bed together. Dark Shadow popped out and laid himself across Jiro's stomach expecting to be petted. Jiro obligated to the quirk's wants.

Ojiro and Asui were both talking in the lounge along with everyone. The conversation turned to them. "So how's your relationship going?" Kaminari asked. "Going great kero." Asui cuddled her tailed boyfriend. "Couldn't be better." Ojiro smiled. "You think me and Jiro could be like you guys?" Kaminari joked around a bit. "Depends does she like dead-brain toasters?" Bakugo commented. "Kacchan that's mean. I am sure you two could work out. Speaking of which, where is Jiro?" Midoriya asked. "I saw her leave a little while ago. Tokoyami left after her." Todoroki went back to scrolling on his phone. "Interesting?" Shoji thought. "Well I am going to bed." Bakugo left and soon after everyone decided now would be a good time to get some rest. Ojiro and Asui both went into his room to sleep.

"Hey Asui, do you think we will survive this?" Ojiro asked removing his shirt. "Of course we will." Asui assured him. She was changing into her pajamas. "Well if you say so." Ojiro was still unsure of himself. Asui sensed this in his voice. She walked over and hugged him. "You aren't going anywhere." Asui told him. "I am glad I feel in love with you." Ojiro felt better. "I am glad I gave you a chance."

Koda was walking to his living quarters alone when he felt a tug on his arm. "You should sleep with your girlfriend." He recognized the voice but his shy nature made him a bit reserved to answer back. "Aw my shy animal prince." Ashido pulled him in for a kiss.

 **With that all the pro heroes went to bed. And yes I did put Ashido and Koda together because that was another random generator and I think the Extroverted and Introverted dynamic would be cute to write about.**


	3. Smoke Kidnapped

**I also added somethings into the universe that will spice things up a bit. Kuroiro and Tokoyami are considered the best Hero Duo in Japan. They are dubbed at Dukes of Darkness. Their fighting style revolves around Tokoyami being mobile. Kendo and Yayarozu are also a hero duo due to their high intelligence.**

 ***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

There was fire everywhere. Nobody was prepared for this. "All Pro Heroes evacuate the building immediately. We are under attack." All Might shouted through the intercom. It was about 7:30 in the morning and no one was awake so nobody was prepared. Many of the heroes made it out. There was a lot of commotion outside as they saw fire engulf the building. Tokoyami, Jiro, Asui, Ojiro, Bakugo, and Midoriya were the only ones in the building. They ran out with their hero costumes and tried to find anyone. They all manage to run into each other to escape. They ran out the building but the doors locked when Ojiro reached it. That left Ojiro and Bakugo locked in the building. Asui was confused when she didn't see them come out.

"What happened?" Kirishima ran over to them. "Ojiro and Bakugo won't come out." Jiro responded. They look over at the door to see them banging on it. "They are locked in." Midoriya shouted. He was about to use his full cowling to break it down. All Might stopped him. "That could destroy the building young Midoriya." All Might convinced him not to continue. "Plus we have more important issues to deal with." Mineta shouted pointing in the sky. There were about five flying Nomu swooping down on them. Yayarozu made a metal chain and tried to drag one of them down. It worked until it flew away with her. Froppy tried to grab her with her tongue but missed. Shinsou had his bandages with him so he attempted to grab her. It wrapped around her leg but slipped off at the last second. "Help!" Creati was a little scared by being so far up in the air. Uraraka used her quirk to levitate herself up to Yayarozu and she grabbed her. During her time at U.A. Uraraka learned how to control her gravity better. She was able to float down with ease.

They then heard an intercom counting down from 10. No one knew where that was coming from. Sero looked up and saw Bakugo running and jumping of the building. He attack and took down 2 Nomu in midair. "Hey that's Bakugo!" Sero shouted. They looked up and saw him.

The countdown went to 3 with Ojiro still inside. Ojiro ran onto the roof and saw a chance to survive. "Don't worry Asui I am not dying today." Ojiro told himself. He needed to survive. He heard a 2 then a 1. "No it can't end like this.

 ***BOOM***

The building exploded into nothing but ashes. Ojiro jumped off the building but got caught in the explosion. He got knocked into the building across the street before falling to the ground. He wasn't looking to good. He had shards of glass in his arms. A huge laceration across his chest and small trickles of blood flowing out his mouth. A sword came flying right to the left of his head. (Tokoyami's sword manage survived the explosion.) Everyone disregarded the Nomu and came to help Ojiro. Asui bolted to her boyfriend and tried to get him to wake up. "Come on Ojiro don't do this to me." Her eyes were completely teared up. She couldn't focus on anything else but the safety of Ojiro. She started trembling in front of everyone. The last time Asui cried was when they first moved into the dorms.

She then went quiet. No sounds, no tears, no one could see her or see any emotion in her face. She gently put his body down and stood up. "Um Froppy are you okay?" Kaminari asked. He went to touch her before a lime green aura surrounded her. Her skin started growing small thorns. Her hair turned a lighter green. The aura engulfed her body leaving no open areas. She then jumped all the way to the flying Nomu and used her tongue to cut them in half. She took all of them down with one strike. Her tongue was covered with small thorns. She slid back down to the rest of them showing off her new capabilities.

There was nothing but awe-struck faces. No one could muster a single sound that could match what they just witnessed. Bakugo was completely scared of this new form. "What happened to frog girl?" Bakugo thought. Her eyes were pure green but was showing huge signs of rage. The approached the rest of the group which made some of them shy away. After a few steps, she feel out of the new transformation and passed out falling on Ojiro's body. Which was enough to wake him up. They collected them and had Recovery girl take care of them and hopefully give them some answers on what happened to Asui.

It took a few minutes but she got an answer for what happened to Asui. "So what happened to Froppy?" Hawks asked. "She experience a QuiX." Recovery girl answered. It was very uncommon to hear someone experience such a power-up. "Really?" Yayarozu walked up and examined her unconscious friend. "Yep she is much stronger now." Recovery girl smiled at the statement. The news spread across the agency pretty quickly.

As for the veteran pro heroes, they tried to figure out where to go next. "Well where do we go from here?" Midnight asked. "We can try to go back to U.A. they have a security system that can protect us for the time being." A voice said. They looked around to see Ectoplasm walk up to them. "Hey Ectoplasm, how you doing?" Present Mic shouted. "I'm doing okay. I see you guys aren't. We have a shelter at U.A. with a few pro heroes and Principal Nezu." Ectoplasm invited C1APH. "I guess we have no other choice." Aizawa shrugged and informed the other pro heroes of their new destination.

It took about an hour to get there because of the mass destruction left from the previous days attack. Some of the pro heroes reminisce at some of the old spots where they would go. "Wow the mall got completely demolished." Kirishima pointed towards the now leveled mall. Midoriya remembered the last time he was at the mall and decided not to say anything.

As they were walking, blue fire was shot at them almost immediately. "AH!" Many of the students jumped back. "Who is there?" Endeavor looked around almost recognizing the flames. "It's a shame old man. You don't even recognize your own products." Dabi walked into the middle of the street from an ally way. He smiled at the heroes. "What are you doing here?" Eraserhead prepared to fight him. "I was sent here to accomplish 2 things. One, to inform you that this war is far from over and we are going to eliminate you all." Dabi smiled as he stepped forward. "What's the second thing?" Bakugo asked.

"Very simple in fact." Dabi threw a capsule at them and it released a smoke screen blinding everyone. "Say good bye." That was the last word anyone heard from him. The smoke cleared and everyone was a bit distraught. Ojiro and Asui were still okay so that was fine. "Okay is everyone here?" Aizawa shouted everyone there called out until Shoji noticed someone was missing. "Hey where is Tokoyami?" Shoji looked around and couldn't find him. Everyone started looking and then realized Kuroiro was missing as well. More sifting a couple more heroes were taken.

Tokoyami

Kuroiro

Yayarozu

Jiro

Kendo

They were all taken away. "Sorry losers, have to take these guys away. They are too good for their own good." Dabi had all five of them either slung over his shoulder or dragged on the ground. They all were unconscious. He noticed he took an extra one Jiro. "Oh I didn't need this one. Well the more the merrier. He walked through a portal and all was silent. "We lost 4 people!" Iida was super frustrated that they fell for such a feeble strategy. Everyone was completely destroyed that they took some of their top performing pro heroes.

"Come on we need to get to U.A. and now!" Aizawa instructed the rest of the pro heroes.

 **Well now they are now going to U.A. as a headquarters. We got to see a glimpse of Asui's true power. Tokoyami, Kuroiro, Yayarozu, Jiro, and Kendo were all taken away by Dabi. Now let's see what happens next. Also as a heads up, I may sometimes call Class 1A , students by mistake. Short chapter because I need more time to develop where I am going with this.**


	4. Deliberation

**Got Chapter 3 rolling in! They all made it to U.A. with the shortage of Pro Heroes. They meet up with Principal Nezu and a few other Pro Heroes. Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Cementos, Snipe, and Gang Orca. They explained the situation to them and now they are planning on what to do next. The Veteran Pro Heroes are in a separate room talking about what to do. Also this is a short chapter.**

"So what do we do about this? We can't just let them have our Pro Heroes." Present Mic said. "I agree with you but we don't know where they are." Aizawa reminded him. "So what are we going to do?" Midnight asked. "The best course of action as of now is to wait." Nezu sipped his tea. "What do you mean wait?" Gang Orca shouted. "We wait for them to attack us and we can find an entry point from that portal man and we sent some Pro Heroes in there and they go searching for them." Nezu explained.

Now there were a couple blank stares across the room but it seemed like a good plan in hindsight. "Okay so who are we sending?" All Might asked. "Well we need someone quick and smart. Also powerful but not to flashy to where it will draw a lot of attention." Aizawa evaluated. "So that crosses of anyone with a strong emitter quirk like Kaminari and Todoroki." All Might inputted. "Okay we can put Froppy in charge of the group since she is a good leader and she had that QuiX so that makes her much stronger." Endeavor said. "Okay what about Hagakure?" Snipe asked. "She is a bit of a chatterbox." Aizawa shot down his idea. (Pun intended.)

After deliberating for about 30 minutes they came to a conclusion.

Asui-Leader

Ashido- Her acid can burn through things and doesn't create a lot of noise

Kirishima- Can handle lots of damage

Sero- Tape can capture villains

Mineta- Sticky balls are very effective

Shoji- They debated on this one because of his stature but they ultimately settled on him because they need people who aren't reliant on their quirks or have some sort of resistance to ProjectXe.

Aizawa- Insisted on going

So with those students in mind. They went to the common area and informed the students of the plan.

 **They were locked into a cell. The villains went to deliberate what to do with them**

"So what are we going to do with them?" Twice removed his mask to take a shot of whiskey. "Can we cut them? Pretty please I won't kill them I promise!" Toga jumped up and down excited for an answer. "No we can't just cause physical pain to some newbie heroes. We need them to bargain with." Shigaraki smiled behind his hand. "What do you mean bargain with?" Kurogiri asked cleaning a cup. "We can convince them that if they don't give us what we want we execute them in cold blood." "What happened to not hurting newbie heroes?" Dabi smiled. "We can hypnotize them" Mr. Compress flew into the building. "Nobody here has a hypnotizing quirk" Spinner spat at the magician. "I know we don't but All for One does." Nobody spoke at all. "What did you just say?"…

 **Meanwhile with the kidnapped victims.**

They were locked in a room with ankle bracelets and a lot of ProjectXe coming in and out of the room. They took Tokoyami's sword away. They were chained to the walls but they had room to breathe and move around slightly. "How do you propose we get out of here?" Kuroiro asked. "I'm not sure can't we break out of these chains?" Jiro pulled on them but they didn't budge. "Why would you expect to be able to break a chain?" Kendo asked. "I'm not sure they have cruddy stuff maybe they had cruddy chains." Jiro rebutted. This caused some of them to snicker at the comment.

"Hey I have a small knife on me." Tokoyami informed to group. "Great so what are we going to do with it?" Kuroiro asked. "Well we can try and stop the ventilation with the ProjectXe gas so we can use our quirks." Yayarozu inputted. They seemed satisfied with the idea.

The way they were chained up was. Tokoyami and Kuroiro were chained up on one side and Yayarozu, Jiro, and Kendo were on the other side. There were two vents one letting in the ProjectXe and the other letting in air for them to breathe. ProjectXe is easy to notice since it has a reddish orange color to it. The vent they were after was on top of the girl side of the vent. Tokoyami slid the knife over to Yayarozu and she used her height to look into the vent. She had to climb on Kendo's back to get to it.

She was the thing she was looking for. She jammed the knife into the vent and jiggled it around to hopefully stop it. After a few seconds of trying she manage to close the vent off and the ProjectXe stop coming into the room. "Good how long do we have to wait before the effects wear off?" Kendo asked. "5 minutes." Kuroiro replied.

 **5 minutes later**

They all had access to their quirks again and now debated on what to do next. "Okay so how do we get out of here?" Jiro asked. "Well we can try and blow ourselves out of here." Kendo increased the size of her hands making a punching motion. "We can but that will defiantly kill us and we will alert them." Kuroiro responded. "Do you always have to be a downer?" Yayarozu said. "Hey that's what happens when you come up with flawed plans." Kuroiro replied. They shook their heads and continued to devise a plan.

They manage to come up with a plan. They attempt to get one of the villains in the holding cell. They attack them and they just book it to the exit. It seems like a sloppy plan with little to no chance of success but they want to get at least one person out and that person is Kuroiro. Since he can fade into black he can escape and get help from some heroes.


	5. Escape Artist

***3 Hours Later***

The kidnapped heroes were still waiting for someone to come in.

"This is pointless. We need to escape now." Jiro nearly shouted. "Keep it down. We can't let them know what we are doing." Kendo shushed Jiro. So they needed a new plan. Luckily Kuroiro has one. "Okay we can weld the doors shut so we can find some way to get out." Kuroiro suggested. "That would work if they didn't have a guy who can destroy anything with a touch." Jiro shot down his idea.

"Wow look who's taking my personality now." Kuroiro laughed a bit. There were shared chuckles around the room before things went silent. Then Yayarozu had a brash idea that may work.

"Okay guys I have an idea. Remember the blowing the door open idea. We can blow it up then throw flashbangs at them blinding them so we have some time to escape. Kuroiro and Tokoyami can be together since their quirks work together." Yayarozu suggested.

There were small glances of approval from everyone so they put the plan in action. They played C4 explosives on the door and Yayarozu handed everyone 2 flashbangs so they can get out.

"Okay we are getting out in 3, 2, 1,"

 ***Boom***

The door flew open and the 5 heroes ran out. It grabbed the attention of the villains who went to chase them. They threw their flashbangs and they manage to flee the facility.

 **Short chapter to start off the year but needed to put something into this story. Hope everyone's year is going good for them.**


	6. Death To A Legend

**After a long hiatus from winter break. I am back in action to post more chapter for my stories. When we last left off the kidnapped pro heroes managed to escape from the League of Villains. Now we are going to see where they go from here.**

They all managed to run about a mile away from their captor's location. Twigs were snapping, leaves were rustling, and the cold night air was blowing into their face. It was a struggle but the team managed to lose the rest of them after about 10 minutes.

There were pants and wheezing's coming from all 5 heroes. "We did it!" Yayarozu managed to squeeze out. There were nods of agreement and a small spark of excitement coming from all the heroes. Now they solved one issue now they are presented with another one.

"Okay so how are we going to get back? More importantly, where are we?" Kendo pointed out.

They were surrounded by trees and bushes. So it was a bit hard to figure out. "Well we may want to figure out which direction we were coming from." Tokoyami went to look at the trees. "We ran from over there right?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah we were." Kuroiro confirmed. "Okay, if I know my ecology as well as I think I do then…" He stammered off looking at one of the trees with a flashlight he keeps with him in emergencies with his quirk. "Look right here, there is moss right here. That means the direction we were coming from was south." He pointed forward.

"Smart move." Jiro said. "But that may not be the case as it mostly does that doesn't give it a complete certainty that we are going north." Yayarozu said. "You have a better idea?" Kendo unfortunately had to shut her partner down. Yayarozu looked down dejected and shook her head no. "So where do we go from here?" Jiro asked the group.

"I think we should walk north and stay away from the base we were at so I suggest we continue north." Tokoyami advised.

"I think we should go east." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone was on guard after that. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh sorry I think I should introduce myself but I think you already know who I am." They saw a large somewhat circular silhouette in the distance although it was hard to see.

 **Back with the main group. They rounded up the Retrieval Team to go retrieve the Kidnapped team. (I am going to call them Reta Team) They got into a helicopter as they know where one of the League of Villains bases are.**

 **Retrieval Team**

They were about 20,000 feet in the air heading in the direction of a base.

"You think they are going to be okay?" Asui asked the rest of the team. They looked across from each other. No one said anything.

"They are strong I am pretty sure they can handle themselves even if they are kidnapped." Shoji comfort Asui. Asui was sort of satisfied with the answer but she still was worried about Reta Team.

"Yeah they are super strong so they can do anything!" Ashido proudly stood up before shaking a bit. "Ah I forgot I was afraid of heights." Ashido went and cling on to Kirishima as he was the closes thing she could grab onto.

Kirishima blushed by the sudden intimacy from the Alien Queen. He always had a small crush on the girl but he never had the courage to say anything about it. He always ranted about how much he liked her to Bakugo. Bakugo always shouted at him to ask her out. He never could and he is one of the most extroverted heroes in Class 1A.

He wanted to hold her closer but stopped himself not make things weird.

Mineta always had an inkling that Kirishima had it out for Ashido and he respected that. He stayed low key about his perverted ways as he was trying to date a foreign hero named Killua from Canada. Sero knew about the girl and always mocked him about. Mineta never really cared about that and always tried to get with her. It is slowly working.

Aizawa was being entertained by his previous student's antics. Although that stopped.

*BOOM*

The engine was blown up. "What happened?" Shoji ran over to the piolet cockpit and saw him with numerous stab marks on his body. "What the hell happened?" Shoji looked around and got attacked by a very familiar face.

"Oh I remember you." The voice giggled. "That voice." Shoji said before realizing it was Toga. "You took Izuku from me!" Toga got a bit mad and stabbed one of his arms. "OW!" Shoji shouted.

That warranted the rest of the heroes to come in to see Shoji fighting the blonde woman. They managed to pull her off of him but she was still persistent to kill Shoji. She has a real vendetta against Shoji.

Now they have to figure out how to stop the Helicopter from crashing. Unfortunately, it was too late.

 ***CRASH***

There was nothing but a messed up helicopter. There was smoke and fire surrounding the smoldering metal and plastic.

Kirishima survived the crash as he looked for more survivors. He pulled Asui who had minor burns on her skin. Nothing too bad or serious. She pulled out Mineta who had a fracture clavicle (Shoulder bone.) Kirishima had to take him away from the fire to protect his old classmate. Ashido crawled out of the fire with no injuries by a miracle.

Aizawa was a different story.

Aizawa was coming out the fire looking unfazed by the flames. Aizawa was walking towards the rest of the heroes when he felt a tug from his bandages.

"I'm not going down by myself." Toga shouted. She pulled him back and got his body engulfed in flames. Right in front of the heroes.

They heard his screams until it was nothing but silence. Eraserhead is dead.

 **This was a bit hard to write as one of my favorite characters had to die. I am sorry for writing something like this.**

 **Reta Team- No Injuries**

 **Main Team- No Injuries**

 **Retrieval Team- Eraserhead- Deceased, Mineta-Fractured Right Clavicle, Asui-Minor Burns, Shoji, Lacerations on one of his arms.**

 **Villains- Toga-Deceased**


	7. Introducing Team AH

**Retrieval Team**

Tears.

Tears were streaming down the cheeks of all the heroes. None of the physical pain they felt could match up to the emotional pain in their hearts. Witnessing a death to someone so close to them is heartbreaking in a young hero heart.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Asui croaked out with tears coming from her eyes.

They couldn't stay and more importantly they needed to report the death.

"Who's going to report the incident?" Mineta looking down with tears welling up in his eyes. It was hard to even muster that comment. "We can't just yet we need to find Reta team." Kirishima choked out.

Asui agreed with the command but before they did, they went to pull out the 2 burnt bodies from the flames to confirm they are dead. Ashido was beyond infuriated that she shot acid at Toga's body effectively disintegrate it to a pile of mush.

They took a picture and marched in the direction of the base.

They managed to salvage a rover from the crash so they road through the city into a more desert kind of area. "Okay we should be pulling up to The Tottori Sand Dunes in 3 minutes at this rate." Asui informed Kirishima while he was driving.

After 3 minutes, they were in the Sand Dunes. They hopped off the rover and went walking around to find the base. "So anyone have any idea where this base is?" Ashido asked. "Yeah it should be about 10 minutes from here." Mineta said holding his shoulder from his previous injuries.

"Which direction though?" Asui asked the Grape Rush hero. "Oh uh I don't know." Mineta slightly chuckled.

"Well we might as well split up in each direction. We are bound to find it since it was described to an above ground base." Shoji said. Asui did agree with the executive order so they are splitting up in East, North-East, North, North-west, and West.

 **Asui- North**

 **Shoji-North-west**

 **Ashido-North-East**

 **Mineta-East**

 **Kirishima-West**

They turned their communication devices on and pulled out their weapons and marched in their predetermined destination.

 **Reta Team**

The silhouette moved closer to them. The heroes were a bit scared of who that could be until they saw the person come into the moonlight.

"Sorry for the scare." Fatgum walked out to greet the other heroes. There was a huge wave of relief to see a familiar face. "Thank god, Fatgum where are we?" Kendo asked the Veteran hero.

"Oh, we are at Canada. We are in the Deciduous Forest in Ontario." Fatgum explained.

"So that solves where we are but that brings up another issue, how are we going to get back to Japan to fight?" Kuroiro asked. "Why do you need to fight in Japan?" Fatgum asked.

They then explained the situation of the war going on in Japan. So Fatgum invited them into his temporary Air Bnb so they can contact the main base.

 **Main Team**

The phone was ringing off the walls which alerted some of the pro heroes as it was uncommon to get a phone call. Nezu answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?" Nezu asked with a skeptical tone.

"It's Tokoyami, we escaped and found out we are in Canada." Tokoyami almost screamed through the phone. "Okay sit tight, we will get a helicopter to come retrieve you. There are a few pro heroes we have coming from the United States so they are going to come get you. Is there anyone else with you?" Nezu explained. "Yes, Fatgum is with us." Tokoyami responded.

 **After a few more minutes of deliberation**

"Okay we are in a house in Ontario, the Deciduous Forest." Tokoyami finished up. "Okay they will be there." Nezu hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hizashi asked. "That was Reta team. Apparently they were taken to Ontario, Canada by the League of Villains but they escaped. Now they are with Fatgum in The Deciduous Forest." Nezu explained. "Well why not get the rest of those American Pro Heroes and attack that base." Midnight walked in to the conversation. "There might not be anything to attack but I guess they can scoop it out before they get here." Nezu picked up the phone and gave the details to the American Heroes. (Team A.H. for short.)

 **Team A.H.**

"We understand, we will get them. Okay see you then." The voice hung up the phone. "Who was that a more feminine voice asked. "We need to make a trip to Ontario to pick up some team called Reta Team." The voice said again slightly agitated. "What happened to them Shukla?" The voice asked. "They were kidnapped Fleras." Shukla responded.

Fleras walked up to the front to inform the piolet of their recent changes to Japan. She walked back to Shukla and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." She kissed his cheek. He chuckled and returned the kiss. "I love you too."

"OH MY GOD GET A ROOM!" A third person walked into the room with the two love birds. "Sorry Kiva, we will try to be more inclusive with our PDA." Shukla apologized. Another male walked in wrapping his arms around Kiva's waist. "Not now, Hila." She shooed Hila away. "Okay, sweetie." He blew a kiss before leaving the room.

"You're with Hila?" Fleras jumped up and down excited. "Yeah, we just started talking a few months ago and it escalated to this. I just hope my quirk doesn't hurt him." She blushed. "You have better control of it trust me you will be fine.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **This is an explanation on the OC's quirks and abilities.**_

 **Iturbi Shukla – His quirk is called Phantom Possession. He can possess any object and control it for as about 10 minutes at a time. He can use any function the object can do. If the object he possesses is destroyed, he does feel the pain. Along with that, he does have ghost properties when he uses his quirk. This can float through him. He can only do that for about 3 minutes. When the timer is up he needs to possess something or he will become physical again. He has only one eye, blinding white hair, and a tattoo where his left eye use to be.**

 **Tiara Fleras – Her quirk is called Parasitic Insects. Very similar to Shino Aburame. She can control poisonous insects coming from her body. They can transmit information from her. When she summons insects a body part can disappear from her body. For example, she can lose her finger is she uses enough insects. It does return when the insects come back. The insects are vulnerable to extreme temperatures. She can make it to where she can fly with her insects. So it can't be too cold or too hot. The insects have a life span of 1 week. She has pasty white skin with black hair. She was a more plump build.**

 **Taka Kiva – Her quirk is called Combustible Skin. Her quirk requires her skin cell to constantly die. Basically, she has explosive skin. When her skin cells dies, they gain a large amount of Ethanol which she can peel of and throw it. They blow up on contact as she trained her skin to be able to do that. She does need to shower carefully since the explosives aren't discriminative. She does have a downside to this quirk. She can peel off too much and start bleeding from her skin. She can stick the skin to surfaces and wait a few seconds before they blow up. She is has purple and red hair with moon crescent earrings. She also supplies herself with a scythe for close combat fighting.**

 **Faro Hila – His quirk is called Steam Rush. Hila has holes in his skin to release steam from his body. This steam is extremely hot. It can go up to 200 Degrees Fahrenheit or 93.3 Degrees Celsius. He can use it to propel himself in the air, blind opponents, and burn villains. If he does get angry the temperate can go up to the thousands. He can burn his body when he is being carless with it. It takes about 10 seconds for his steam to cool down when he uses it.**

 **So that are the OC's that are going to be used for now.**


End file.
